Tale of Rebellion and Romance (and Then Some)
by Fangirltbh
Summary: Ben Solo and Rey Kenobi are back again but this time with the trouble of raising a little one together. How will it turn out? Will Kylo Ren come back? Will their child turn to the Dark Side? Read on as the story unfolds from parenthood, relationships, and so much more. (I'm back. This was a request and I thought it was cute.)
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys enjoy this. It was cute to write. This is a spinoff off my previous work** ** _Tale of Rebellion and Romance_** **, hence the extra part.I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**

I tried to sleep through it, I really did. As far as I tried to block it, the pain just managed to push through. I sat up with a cold sweat coming on.

What the hell is wrong with me? My throat tightened from this new pain, making it hard to breathe. I was ready to be sick honestly.

I looked over to where Rey was except pillows and blankets stole her place.

I threw everything off of me as I jumped out of bed. The bathroom light was on but the door was closed.

"Rey. What's wrong?"

I felt a pain in my abdomen that was so violent it almost felt like someone stabbed me with a lightsaber and kept twisting.

I collapsed on the floor, holding my stomach.

This pain was going to kill me.

The bathroom door opened and her cool hands touched against my neck.

"We're going. Now."

She was so calm. She looked like she was almost used to it.

I threw a shirt on and followed her out to my command shuttle.

There was already a pilot ready to take off.

I commanded my stormtroopers to be ready to fly to the hospital everyday before Rey had the baby. Didn't think we'd be going for me.

I couldn't control my breathing.

"What is this?"

"Labor pains."

She was so calm about it!

I gave a nervous chuckle trying to ignore the pain but still shifting uncomfortably.

"Why don't you block it?"

"I tried! The pain is too strong. It may also have have to do with-fuck!"

I doubled over.

"Breathe in and out."

I'm sure it was the pains as well as the baby pushing through the Bond.

"I contacted your mother before you woke up."

"What?!"

"I think she'd want to be there for her first grandchild."

I covered my eyes. Great.

* * *

A few people, but mostly droids, were buzzing around Rey.

Half of my mother's ex-Resistance base were here.

My mother placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Ready to be a parent?"

I was going to puke but not for a what she thinks. "No."

"You'll be fine."

I didn't see Finn or Poe yet. When I followed my mother to where she was taken, they were already in the room. Figures.

"Guys I'll be fine."

"I heard it's like really painful."

"It is!" I blurted out.

The guys looked up at me. "Man you look pale as hell. You should go see the doctor."

I shook my head. "I'll be fine."

The droids escorted them out, leaving my mother, Rey, and me.

I sat there for an hour with my body shaking from the pain. I pushed my damp hair back before clawing the chair. I was ready to rip the chair arm off.

"She is ready to have the baby," a droid said.

I stood up. My mother went up to Rey to hold her hand.

My vision had little specks of light in it.

Once she began pushing, it all went black as I fell to the ground.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed, the pain subsided and my mind eased.

No wires were hooked on me so I must've just been resting.

"You're awake."

I sat up and saw my mom sitting in a chair across from me.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple hours. Rey's perfectly fine. You, however, fainted."

I fainted? "What about-"

"She's with Rey."

I shot out of the bed and ran down the hall. I wasn't that far down from her.

"Rey," I sighed.

"Oh you're up."

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah."

I can't believe I fainted.

I looked beside her and there she was.

"Can I-"

"Ben, you're the father. Of course you can."

I scooped her up in my arms. She was so tiny and fragile. I didn't feel I like I had a right to hold her. I looked over at Rey and her head rested against the pillow as she fell asleep. Good, she was just asleep.

My grandmother was lost during child birth. I didn't want the same to happen to her.

My mother, Poe, and Finn walked in. They noticed that both of them were asleep and spoke in hushed voices.

"What're you going to name her?"

I looked down at my daughter. She wasn't even the length of my forearm.

"Padmé."

I looked over at my mother. Tears welled in her eyes.

I learned of the story of my grandmother and I felt as though she deserved better. She was still young yet she lost her husband and children because of the Dark Side. I didn't want this Padmé to have that same struggle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rey's POV:**

Ben surprised me. Whenever Padmé cried in the night, he would get up to go quiet her down. It took him seconds for her stop crying when he held her. Was he using the Force on her?

I giggled at the thought for some reason. He's abusing his power.

At least I got sleep. Ben was almost insistent when it came to her. He told me once that he didn't want to be like his father. If Ben was acting the opposite of his father, I couldn't help but feel badly.

* * *

Ben never came back to bed one night. I walked out of the room, finding him asleep on the sofa, with Padmé curled on his chest. His hands almost covered her entire body.

I leaned over the couch and stroked his hair back. I know he wanted this, just to have a normal life. He deserves it.

* * *

The thought always came as crazy to me whenever I looked over at the two of them. I didn't think when I saw Kylo in the forest, 'I'm going to have a child with you' or in the interrogation room that I would marry him. It was so bizarre just looking back.  
/He would swing her up in the air or bop her on the nose or spin around with her in his arms. Either way made her giggle.

"You spoil her Ben."

"What?"

The scar was still prominent on that cheek. I felt my blood boil, ignoring the icy air.

He was cut up and bloody on the ground. The hatred I felt for him was so strong.

 _I'm going to marry you and have your child._

"Rey?"

I shook my head and looked back at those eyes that have seen what I've seen.

"Oh. Sorry. I said you spoil her."

I spun around, tucking a hair behind my ear.

His arms reached around me as he pressed his lips to the back of my neck.

"It's the past, yes?"

I hate that I can never hide unless I really tried and was aware of it.

I traced my hands over his before nodding.

"There's a reason I spoil her. And you."

I didn't ask. I knew he would tell me.

He turned me around, facing her.

"What do you want your future to look like?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ben's POV:**

Rey usually went on missions with Luke, leaving me with Padmé or I'd go off with the First Order, leaving them two together.

If both of us were gone, my mother or Poe would look after her, even though Poe brought... Guests.

I came home before Rey did one day when Poe and Finn were looking after her.

"How was she?"

Poe had her in his arms.

"She was fine. No crying. No mess. No problem."

"Thanks."

He handed her over to me.

"Where's Rey?"

Finn gave me a stern look.

"She's with Luke again. I don't hold her back from what she wants."

He gave a sarcastic laugh and folded his arms.

"And you think this'swhat she wanted?"

I looked around then back at him. Padmé rested her tiny head on my shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

He scoffed. "You're kidding right? Rey had a whole life ahead of her. She was-is young and free. And now you've taken that from her because you're Kylo Ren."

My jaw clenched at that name. Poe looked between us. "Alright, I think it's time we go. Nice seeing you, Solo."

Why did he have to come every time?

His words meant nothing.

I doubted it was true but some sliver screamed it was.

When will Rey be home?

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

"Sorry I'm late. You know how Luke likes to talk."

I fell backwards on the couch, letting out a heavy sigh.

It was too quiet for Ben and Padmé to be home. Usually he responds but I was sitting in silence.

"Ben?"

I got on my feet and went to the bedroom.

He was just sitting there with his elbows on knees.

I wasn't sure what to do.

"Um should I-"

"Are you happy?"

The question was thrown out of nowhere.

At first I thought it was a joke but he looked serious.

"Yeah-why would you think I wasn't?"

He shook his head and walked past me.

"Hey, tell me," I caught the sleeve of his shirt.

He didn't catch my eyes as he turned around.

"You're young Rey and very spirited. I've become very aware that you could've lived a...normal life."

I let go of him as I stepped back. "Normal? Normal. Since when has my life ever been normal?"

I folded my arms as my blood began heating up.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

He bit his lip and shook his head.

"Ben-"

"I meant it could've been different! You could've been with people your age, doing what you want and waiting to be a mother."

He sat down, leaning forward with his face in his hands.

I didn't want him to feel guilty.

"I wouldn't want to change anything."

He dropped his hands to look at me.

"I'm still doing what I want to do."

I sat next to him, running my fingers through the ends of his hair.

" I don't think being a mother affects my life negatively."

Ben wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Finn told me-"

I dropped my hands. "Oh my gosh. Finn told you? He is worried about everything. Don't listen to him." I'm going to smack that boy, I swear.

"Really?"

"Yes."

He reached his arm over my chest to lean me closer to him.

The sudden feel of his tongue on my neck made me jump.

I turned my face to kiss him, my fingers grabbing his jaw.

I pulled his armthat was over my chest down to be around my waist.

"You know you could've-"

"Shut up."

A smile curled at the corners of his lips before I pushed my mouth back on his. I threw my leg over him, hugging him closer to me.

I have my life set out for me now. I don't need Finn or anyone to try to sway him about where I stand.

We belonged to each other and that was that.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this has some fluff but also a time skip. Time skips will become very common in this story and they will be random. Also sorry for the glitches.**

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**

I've been waiting for either of them to wake up. Padmé usually woke up early but she seemed to be sleeping in today, just like her mother.

Rey will always astound me. She has put up with everything that life has thrown at her and she's still standing.

I pulled her closer to me, pressing my lips against her sun-spot covered shoulder.

Her fingers laced into mine as she pulled my arm closer to her chest.

She has such soft and pure skin compared to mine. I was all scars. I traced my fingers over her body, mirroring where my own scars were on her.

I felt the heat of Jakku on her skin and it felt so good to have in my hands.

What time was it? There was no light in the room.

"Hmm..."

I looked over at Rey's face.

"Ben... Stop."

I raised an eyebrow and pulled myself over her.

"Stop this?"

I rubbed my hand on the inside of her thigh.

"No... I mean yes. I'm going to kill you."

"How much faith should I put into those words?"

For as dark as it was, I saw the red on her cheeks.

She grabbed my face and yanked me down.

Round 2.

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

Ben was braiding Padmé's hair when Leia and the boys came by. Her hair was just long enough to make the thinnest, tiniest braid.

Her eyes lit up when she saw the visitors. She got to her feet and stumbled across the floor. Padmé tripped on herself but Poe caught her and swung her into his arms.

"Poe!" She said giggling. That was the only thing she could say other than 'Ma' and 'Da'.

"Wow look at you! You've gotten big!"

She giggled. I noticed Leia pull aside Ben.

Finn looked at me before piping up. "How's he doing?"

"Why is that always a question?"

Finn sighed. "I'm sorry. You know worrying is my thing."

I smiled. "And that's why you're my best friend."

Poe leaned into our conversation. "Yeah I kinda wanna see him freak out, you know, test his dad skills if you know what I mean?"

I shook my head, confused. "What?"

Poe cleared his voice and spoke loud so that Ben would hear him.

"Yeah I think I should take Padmé out for a ride on an X-wing, what do you think Rey?"

Finn and I looked over at Ben. His glare burned over at us. We doubled over in laughter, while Poe kept a cool smile.

"No guys I'm dead serious. Padmé seems like the flying type."

We looked back up and he was still looking over at us.

"Oh my gosh, Poe stop!" My stomach began hurting.

I heard footsteps behind us.

Oh no. He was actually angry. Poe went too far. He's never like this unless something gets to him and a piece of Kylo Ren comes back.

Even Padmé could feel his energy. She reached out for him.

"Dameron, I swear if you take my daughter anywhere I'll-"

Poe raised an eyebrow. Ben remembered then looked at Padmé. He can't show who he was to her. Please don't.

He sighed.

"You'll what?"

"Nothing. Go ahead. I dare you."

My mouth dropped. "Ben!"

Poe took her and brought her outside with him.

"Poe!"

Of course he brought his X-wing with him.

Ben's eyes bulged once we got outside.

"Why're letting him do it?!"

"I didn't think he was serious!"

He put his fighter helmet on her and strapped her in before getting in himself.

For some reason, I relaxed. Seeing her in that helmet reminded me of myself at a young age.

I took Ben's hand and leaned against him.

"She'll be fine."

Poe did flips and turns and everything crazy but I knew she was safe.

He landed and took her out.

She had the biggest grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ben's POV:**

"She's finally asleep."

"She's been so restless lately."

"Maybe it's the Force."

Rey smiled. "Always blame the Force."

"Yes actually," I chuckled.

She was taking her hair out of the three buns. I leaned against the doorway, watching her.

"I think you're right. We should let her hair grow long."

I smiled. "Glad you see things my way."

There was a pause as I stood and watched her.

She turned around. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. You're just so beautiful."

She rolled her eyes and walked past me. "Since when did you get so romantic?"

She got in bed. I slid in next to her.

"I'm always romantic."

She looked at my lips. "Prove it."

I pulled her under me, kissing her lips. Her legs pulled my hips down to where I was just on top of her.

I pressed my lips against the soft skin of her neck and she gave into my hands, allowing me to pull her closer.

I bit down on her skin, making her cry out.

My lips were brought back to hers. Her fingers traced down my jawline, resting at my chin as I kissed her. My tongue was just barely teasing her lips, making her tremble.

I missed the feeling of her fingers curling into my hair, or her legs tightening around my waist.

I moved backward as she began sitting up only for her to get on top of me.

Her smile was almost evil before she threw off her shirt. I noticed her hair was a little past her shoulders.

I pulled her into me, pressing her chest to mine.

Her delicate lips played over and over the curve of my neck.

I just needed her so badly. Thinking about when we were kids and what we have now always makes me wonder.

We're married. We have a kid. I made her a princess like she wanted.

I smiled as she kissed me.

No, I don't think anything could get better than this.

* * *

I was used to her waking me up. Rey was so little but I couldn't get mad because of how cute she was. I'm surprised she wasn't hitting me with a pillow. She usually liked the more aggressive route. No, she was just poking different spots on my back  
/and saying my name softly.

This wasn't like her. She isn't quiet or nice like this. "Rey?"

I opened my eyes and realized where I was. Rey was asleep in my arms, covered in the sheets.

It was barely light out. I looked over my shoulder and saw a different small face with hazel eyes waking me up.

"Padmé?"

She blinked. "Daddy, I tried to wake Mommy but she's not waking up."

I rubbed my face and yawned.

"Yeah that's because um," I got embarrassed. I can't tell her what we were doing. "It's my fault. She's fine. Do you want breakfast?"

She nodded.

"Okay," I slid out of bed, "let's go."

I didn't sleep that well last night and I woke up a few times. Luckily, one of the times I got dressed.

She held my pinky finger as we walked down the hallway.

Padmé ran to her usual seat and climbed up the best she could, situating herself until she was comfortable.

The older she got, the more blonde she had.

She must've gotten that from her great grandfather.

I was just staring at her when she looked up at me. "Um, Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"I'm hungry."

"Oh right. Sorry."

I began getting the cooker ready.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

She didn't respond as quickly this time.

Her voice trembled as she spoke. "I've been having nightmares. That's why I don't want to go to sleep." I spun around and she was looking down. No. Not this. Anything but this.

She's not even five yet and it's already starting.

I ran over to her and kneeled in front of her. "Hey, look at me. Padmé."

Her nose and eyes were red from the tears. She wiped at her nose before sniffling.

"I'm right here, okay? I'll always be right here. Don't be afraid. I felt it too."

"Daddy, I'm scared."

I pulled her off the chair and into my arms.

"You'll be alright, baby. I'll protectyou."

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

"What?"

I almost dropped the dish I was putting food on.

"Yeah. She told me this morning." Ben ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head and turned around. "I hate this so much. I mean it's not like we could even fight it. How is this happening? She's so young."

Ben told me what Hux said.

She'd be stronger than both of us combined. All sources of the Dark Side manipulators are gone. Could this mean she's creating her own source of the Dark Side, her own nightmares? I shook my head.

I walked up to Ben and placed my hands on his face. "Everything will be fine. She will be fine. We are her parents remember. We can fight anything."

He looked away and nodded.

"Mommy!"

Poe was chasing her into the room we were in.

She was giggling as she hid behind my legs.

"Alright kid, I gotta go," he looked up at us with a serious face, "I need to go talk with someone. Don't think you'll be happy Dad."

"What?" He walked out before he could answer.

It wasn't easy after that.

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"How did you and Mommy meet?"

I almost dropped my cup. Ben choked on his drink.

"Why do you ask?"

Padmé looked so innocent. "Well Uncle Finn said he met Poe at a place called..um..hm..oh Star Base."

"Hey Padmé can you go to room?"

"But Daddy, you and Mommy-"

I picked her up. "I'll tell you later sweetie." I put her in her room and shut the door. We've never had the need to tell her about the past. I didn't think she'd ask questions. Bringing up the past was never viewed as important.

I walked back out but Ben was gone.

"No..."

I ran back into Padmé's room, picking her up and taking her to the Falcon. Ben took the smaller ship.

I tracked his ship down. He wasn't even blocking me, that's how angry he was.

I landed minutes after he did. "Padmé, stay on the ship."

"Mommy-"

"Stay here."

I even brought my lightsaber out.

I felt his anger. It resonated off him with every step he took.

He took his old lightsaber out.

I stopped far enough that I could hear them.

"Hey calm down."

"I hate you so much. I should've killed you when I had the chance on Jakku, you traitor!"

He swung his saber in his hands. "No even on Star Killer, I let you live."

He shook his head.

"She needed to know-"

"She's my daughter and you don't have a right to tell her! I don't want her to try to live up to a legacy that almost killed me. You made a big mistake."

He raised his arm to swing at Finn. I ran across the flat, turning on my saber as I went.

I held my hand out, pushing Finn out of the way with the Force as his saber clashed down on mine.

His energy was so dark, all because he wanted her safe. He was so different for her. With me, protecting me, his energy was light. But this, this was new.

"Move, Rey."

"Don't do this."

His eyes were glazed over with burning hatred.

He pushed me off with his saber.

"Fine."

He swung down at me, spinning it as he went.

"Ben stop!" I yelled, hitting his swings away.

"He deserves to die!"

I sent my saber forward but he moved it upwards, grabbing my wrist.

I grabbed his that held his saber and we struggled with each other, just like old times.

"Daddy!"

His concentration broke and I let go of his wrist. I spun around, elbowing him in the face.

He let go of me, stepping back and dropping his saber.

Padmé was watching silently, her face pale.

I walked over to Ben and picked up his saber. He was rubbing his jaw as he looked at me.

"Rey-"

"I'm taking this. Come on Padmé."

"Rey wait."

"You can come back home when you come to your senses." I picked up Padmé and walked back to the Falcon with her on my hip.

* * *

"Is he going to come back?"

I just tucked her in when she asked. I nodded. "He'll come back. I know he will."

She looked away.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Night, Mommy."

I kissed her forehead and turned off her light before closing the door.

I went back to my room and shut the door. It's been two days.

I placed a hand on my forehead as I began crying.

 _They are never coming back._

Maz'svoice echoed in my head. This can't be happening again. The Bond is even blocked so I can't tell where he is or if he's even alive.

There was a small knock on my door. I wiped away my tears and opened the door.

Padmé stood there with her favorite baby blanket.

"I'm lonely too."

She was like a mirror of me when I was a child. I kneeled down and held her.

Tears slipped down my cheeks.

"Can I sleep in here?"

"Of course you can."

* * *

He made me cry so much on Star Killer, but not as much as he did now.

I woke up in the middle of night and he still wasn't back. Padmé was still asleep.

I got up and went to the bathroom. My hair was getting longer. I was only growing it out for him.

I went back to bed, barely able to fall back asleep.

* * *

Light shone through the room, waking me up. Padmé wasn't in bed.

"Padmé?"

I heard her giggling.

"Padmé?"

When I turned the corner, she was smiling in her usual seat. I followed the direction of her eyes to him.

"Look who's finally awake."

I didn't know what to say.

"You came back."

"Of course I came back."

He walked over to me and kissed me. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You owe me. So bad."

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I know I do. Tonight."

A blush crept up my cheeks. I turned my face away. "You're an idiot."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ben's POV:**

"Padmé."

The grass was tall and the flowers were glowing bright in the night air. We were laying next to each other in the soft grass.

"Do you see Takodana?"

A small hand pointed at the sky. "There!"

"Good, sweetie."

"What about Tatooine?"

"Daddy you already asked that!"

I laughed. "I did, didn't I?"

She sat up, still looking at the stars. "It's so scary."

"Hm? What is?"

"Everything is so big."

I hugged Padmé . "I'll protect you from anything."

"Even monsters?"

"I don't know. I heard there's a monster nearby."

She gasped, "Really, where?"

"Right here!"

I swung her into my arms as she half laughed, half screamed.

Rey was away on a mission with Luke so I got to spend some spare time with our kid.

She enjoyed the stars and visiting each one.

She's just like her ancestors: she loves Naboo.

I put her down and she ran in circles, stopping every couple of seconds.

"Daddy, look!"

She picked up a few flowers and smiled, handing them to me.

She shrunk back and sat down. "Wait."

Padmé's nibble fingers begin entwining them together. That took me back.

I sat behind her and braided her hair as she braided the stems.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you get mad about the Star Base?"

I paused with her hair. "It's the past. Listen, some things aren't always as they seem. You know the stormtroopers?"

"Yeah they're fun."

I continued braiding her hair. "They weren't always fun. I want you to understand that everything has a start. Not everything is good when it begins."

She turned around and placed the messily constructed crown on my head.

"But you're good Daddy, right?"

 _You're a monster!_

 _Traitor!_

 _Yes, anything._

Everything played in my head like it just happened. I shook the thought out of my head and looked down at my daughter.

"Of course."

She hugged me. "I love you."

I held her to me. "I know, sweetheart. I love you too."

She was just seven then.

They really do grow up so fast.

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

"Did you hear?"

Ben lifted his head from the pillow. "Hm?"

"Padmé is asking about boys."

Ben shot up. "What?!"

"Shush!" I giggled. "I think it's cute."

He threw his hands over his face. "No. No. I'm not ready for this. She's not even ten yet. That's not even dating age!"

"She asked why we kissed. I thought it was cute."

He was frozen. "Padmé. Kissing. I can't. Ugh!"

I rolled my eyes and got on top of him.

"Just for your information, I was five years younger than Padmé when I got my first crush."

I rolled off of him and onto the pillow next to his.

He sat up. "With who?!"

I hit him with a pillow. "You, you idiot!"

He grabbed the pillow and threw it down. That smirk was on his face again.

"Oh, I didn't know you were jealous for that reason."

"Jealous? I wasn't-"

He grabbed my thigh and I yelped.

"You were and I didn't know why. Now I do."

He pulled my legs closer to him as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Ben stop-"

His lips ended my protests. I pulled his face closer to mine, rubbing my thumb on his cheek.

"Um, Mom..?"

Ben flew off me so fast I began laughing hysterically.

I sat up, still giggling. "I haven't seen you move that fast since-" I almost said the Star Killer Base.

I calmed myself down and looked at the doorway. "Yes sweetie what is it?"

She led us to her room. The smile I had faded.

"How did this happen...?"

She shook her head as she stared at the ground. All of her books, pens, pencils, even papers were stabbed into the ceiling.

We've been Force training her for a few years now but this was serious.

"I was asleep and woke up to that."

She's using the Force in her sleep.

I looked at Ben. I was her teacher before but now it was his turn.

* * *

I trained with her so she wouldn't feel so alone. He was much easier on her than he was on me. Then again he was trying to seduce me, making it that much harder for me to concentrate.

Her favorite part was meditating. I've never seen a little girl be in meditation for hours.

Luke was proud every time he stopped by.

I began teaching her self-defense as well. She wanted a lightsaber so badly but I wasn't ready for that and neither was Ben.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ben's POV:**

"Dad I'm sorry!"

"Padmé I cannot believe you did that!"

"Dad please stop! It was an accident!"

I looked over at her and she cowered.

"I told you I would handle it! Why didn't you listen?!"

I brought her to Naboo. There was a meeting of Senators I had to attend to so I let her stay with their kids.

" _Commander Solo, there's a disruption in the courtyard. Your daughter is in the midst of it."_

 _I ran out so fast. It happened to me and it can't happen to her. I was too late._

 _Kids her age were lying unconscious on the floor, a few with disjointed limbs._

I shook the image out my head and looked over at her.

"What you did is unforgivable. I don't even know what to do with you now."

She was crying so hard. She didn't even understand what she did.

"But they were calling me names-"

"What do you expect me to say?!"

"Dad..."

"I can't protect you all the time Padmé." I regretted saying that.

I was so angry at myself for not preventing it that those words slipped out.

I didn't mean them but I couldn't take them back.

"Dad please help me!"

I looked down. "I'm sorry Padmé." I put the Falcon in autopilot and pulled her into my arms.

"I'm so scared of this energy. I don't know where it came from," she hiccuped.

"I know. But like I said. I can't help you. You have to fight this yourself. I know you can."

I pet her hair until she quieted down.

"Uncle Luke said he had a surprise for us. We're going to see him now."

She began readjusting herself as she pulled away from me.

"What about mom?" Her breath was shaky with tears.

"She said she'd meet up with us."

She nodded and sat back in her seat.

"I'm really sorry."

I turned off autopilot and kept flying.

"Padmé if you knew half the crap I'd done when I was younger, you wouldn't be apologizing."

She whipped her head over to me. "Like what?"

"Nothing important. Looks like we're here."

We landed on the tail-end of the town in Tatooine.

Luke was waiting for us just outside.

When the ramp let down, Padmé ran out.

"Uncle Luke!"

"Padmé, look at you. How are those balancing stones?"

"I've almost got all of them."

He patted her on the back. "Splendid. Ah, Ben."

He reached out to me for an embrace.

"Ready for my surprise?"

I shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be."

He smiled and cleared his throat. "I gained an apprentice."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Congratulations?"

"No, it's a good thing. I mean I failed with you, and Rey chose the Grey Jedi way but now I have a whole new face."

"Gee, thanks."

Luke chuckled. "I know. Come on, you two. He's waiting inside."

A young man sat alone at a table and stood up once we approached.

"Xach, this is Commander Ben Solo and his daughter Padmé Solo."

Padmé glanced away and the boy didn't take a second look at her. He outstretched a hand to me. "Pleasure to meet you sir."

I took his hand and sat down. Padmé sat on the far end, folding her arms.

The boy had short, dark brown hair, with a little Jedi braid under his ear. He was like the walking metaphor of nighttime. His eyes were as dark as the night and his skinwas as pale as the moon.

"How long have been training with Luke?"

"Not long, sir. Uh five months I believe."

His voice was shaky. He was so damn energetic.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen sir."

I wasn't even this excitable at this age. It was almost nauseating. I looked at Padmé. Didn't seem she was going down that path.

Luke cleared his throat and pounded his fist on the table. "There's a reason for this meeting. Ben, you are skilled with the Force, and you're training your daughter. I was hoping you'd help me with Xach."

I looked between them. "Um sure."

Luke clapped once. "Great. I have one condition. With all these missions I've been going on, especially with your wife, Xach can't come to most."

"What're you getting at?"

"He has to live with you."

Padmé reacted faster than I did.

"What?! I don't want some weirdo in my house!"

Xach's smile faltered.

"Padmé, quiet."

She stood up. "Dad! You can't be serious!"

I sighed. "Please wait outside."

I saw tears brimming in her eyes as she looked over at Xach.

She ran out, her energy in a dark place.

"Maybe she's right. It's a bad idea."

I looked up. "No. It's a good idea. Padmé needs all the help she can get. You may be a good influence, like an older brother to her."

* * *

 **Rey 's POV:**

They came home with one person extra.

"Rey, this is-"

"Xach, nice to see you again."

Ben was awestruck. "Of course you already know him."

Padmé walked past me without even a hello, going inside.

"I'm not going to ask."

Xach ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

He seemed almost... "Are you worried about her?"

Xach looked up, his eyes wide. He gave a nervous laugh and stepped back.

"Oh no ma'am, I mean yes of course... I don't know why-I just met her-I mean she has something...she's different."

Ben stepped up behind me. "I'm getting used to the little crush thing, okay, but the second she starts getting older, and in her teens, hands off. No flirting or looking at her funny, got it? No touchy feely. I don't want you getting in a relationship  
/with her. We don't need that."

Xach's face relaxed. "Of course not. Luke has been training me in the original Jedi ways. I know the do's and don'ts. Well most of them."

Xach walked past us. Once he was far enough away, I elbowed Ben in the ribs.

"Ow, hey!"

"Why'd you say that? You know he won't be able to help himself."

"What're you saying?"

I put a hand on my hip and smirked.

I walked inside, leaving him pestering me with questions I didn't answer.

* * *

I noticed that Padmé was training harder with Xach around.

I was watching from far away, smiling. They got along so well.

I turned around to go inside when I was proven wrong.

Padmé pushed past me, running inside and to her room. Both men stared at me like they didn't know what to do.

"Ugh."

I ran in after her.

She left her door open. She was stuffing a pillow into her crying face.

"Padmé-"

"Go away!"

I stopped and sighed before coming in and closing the door.

"What happened?"

I sat on the edge of her bed, stroking back the flyaway hairs from her ponytail.

"Dad likes him better than me!" Her voice was coarse and cracked with sobs.

"And I know you do too."

I straightened myself. "You know none of that is true. Xach has only been here a year and sure he has a bit more experience because of his age but that doesn't replace you."

She sat up, hiding her eyes under her hand.

"I just don't want to disappoint you guys and I feel like I always have to prove myself when he's around."

I pulled her into me. "No, honey."

"I'm just-I'm so stressed out."

I closed my eyes. "You'll be alright. Do you want him to go?"

Her sobbing stopped. I felt her frustrated feelings.

She was hesitating.

I stood up. "I'll go talk to your father."

She grabbed my wrist. "Wait, mom. Is he really going to leave?"

I turned around. "I don't know."


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter! Padmé's story will continue in my upcoming fanfiction and it will be a little different. Thanks for reading guys!**

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**

Xach and I stood up as Rey walked in.

"Is she alright?"

He felt so guilty. A wave of anxiety rolled over me.

Rey felt it and flicked her eyes over to me first.

"She's alright. She just doesn't like it when someone shows her up. She's never been beaten before."

Xach paced. "That wasn't my intention," he stepped towards Rey. "Look, if I could just apologize to her-"

She held an arm out before he continued.

"That's not a good idea. Ben, for our daughter's sake, I think you should considerate it."

I knew what she was talking about. Getting rid of Xach.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Okay."

"Sir, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt her." His cheeks grew red.

I walked up in front of him. "I don't think this program should continue."

The boy's eyes widened. "What? No."

I ran a hand through my hair. "I'll talk to Luke tomorrow-"

He stood his ground. "No I don't want it to end."

I was flustered. He was usually so compliant. "Why's that?"

He looked away and ran through the hair he'd been growing out.

"Because...I-I broke your rule."

Rey stepped up, laughing. "Oh my gosh."

"What? What was my rule?"

I couldn't remember.

His face was a bright red as he looked down in embarrassment.

Rey put a hand on my shoulder. "He's got a crush on-"

"-Padmé," he breathed.

Rey and I looked over our shoulders to see her standing with her arms folded.

"For once I agree with him. I don't want the program to end. Not yet anyway."

She walked up to Xach and bowed.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did. It's not like me."

I looked between her and Xach. He was mesmerized by her. I recognized that look because I invented it.

She straightened herself.

"Call Luke. Not to make him leave but to show him the progress he's made."

She looked over to the window nonchalantly.

When did she grow up?

"If you'll excuse me."

She walked back to her room and shut her door.

I folded my arms and turned back to Xach.

"We're not done yet."

He swallowed.

"She won't ever know about it. I'm very good at keeping to myself."

He also went past me down the hall.

"Rey."

She held out a hand. "You owe me fifty credits."

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

I had to know if it was true.

"So Padmé?"

She put down the book she was reading. "Yeah?"

I looked outside. The boys were still working on combat forms.

"What do you think of Xach now?"

It had been a few months since we confirmed we wanted him to stay, as well as him confirming his feelings to Ben and I.

She shrugged and raised her book again. "He's whatever."

I sat down next to her. "I know you're getting to that age where you are thinking of dating-"

"What're you suggesting?"

I heard the panic in the voice. She knew there was a point. She was like her father in that way.

"Would you consider Xach perhaps?"

Padmé slowly turned her head to me.

"Mom, have you gone crazy?"

She stood up, setting the book on the table.

"I would never want to be with him in a million years even if he was the last man in the galaxy."

I looked away and watched the boys. "That's what I thought of your father."

She made a disgruntled sound then folded her arms.

"I'm not you Mom."

Her eyes moved from me to him outside.

"Besides, let's say I did, he's not the type of guy that would go after me of all people. He wouldn't want me."

I wanted to scream but I kept my mouth shout, swallowing down the truth.

Padmé's eyes were so sad as she watched them spar. My little girl was already feeling heartache at such a young age. Even if I did tell her, she would deny it all.


End file.
